


Even if it's just tonight

by lovingit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Liam is just mentioned as well, Lilo is mentioned, M/M, Phone Sex Operator Harry, Top Harry, college student zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingit/pseuds/lovingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, Zayn realized that his conversations with Harry became the highlight of his day, and as much as the small voice on his head wants to make him think about it being slightly —a lot— pathetic to be pinning over an illusion, a bigger part of himself didn't even want to hear the start of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even if it's just tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpledaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledaisy/gifts).



> I hope this really meet your expectations at least slightly, i enjoyed writing this prompt. I don't know how phone sex operator companies really work but i made a bit of a research and then came up with things so is not completely real or accurate, but i wanted to do it. 
> 
> Thanks a lot to my beta for all the help and patience, and specially to the people in charge of this exchange for not killing me on my lateness.   
> And the tittle is from one direction's song Temporary fix.

Zayn has always been conscious about the worst ideas coming to Louis when they get high. And that's exactly what they are now. The problem being that this time there is no Niall to actually do whatever crazy proposal Louis can come up with, right now he is the indisputable focus of any mischievous idea. Zayn himself has never been too adventurous, or a risk taker, or careless, easy going, crazy, or whatever you have to be to actually consider Louis' ideas, let alone do them, so he would just enjoy the show from a safe distance and laugh until it hurts, because that he loves.

Tonight, though, is just the two of them; at least they are on the security of Zayn's place, that mean less crazy options. Which isn't really completely true if you consider that time Louis convinced Niall to pee from the rooftop while singing 'God save the Queen', and they still have that as blackmailing material. So, maybe is not that surprising when after their second joint; Louis grabs Zayn's laptop and grins mischievously, plopping on his bed and sitting on the middle of it, cross-legged and very focused on whatever he is typing on Safari's search bar. Zayn hesitates, but then ends up crawling besides him to just get it over with and find out what will Louis hit him with.

"...Why are you on a phone sex operator website?" Zayn asks, extremely scared of the answer, if he is being honest. "And why do you have an account!"

"I get lonely, alright?" Louis says giving him a sharp _'don't judge me_ ' look, before focusing back on the screen. "And it’s actually quite fun...”

"Oh, yeah, it is extremely fun to spend your paycheck money on sexual conversations with strangers that probably don't even look as good as they describe themselves, since you know, no one would know, you can't see them!"

"It is not necessary just sexual, you know?" Louis says idly. "It depends on what you are looking for, of course the main objective is sex, but this profiles pages are exactly for looking the idea of what are you into...on your case, I think it would be more of boyfriend type of fantasy, the whole relationship role play, something that would make you comfortable..." He is not even looking at Zayn, just narrowing his eyes at the profiles he is scrolling by.

"You make me sound pathetic"

"You said it, not me"

If Zayn has learned something with all these years of friendship with Louis; is that it is easier to just let him do whatever he's going to do, instead of trying to stop him, so he really doesn't try, he really doesn't pay much attention to it either. Just lays down on the bed and stares at the ceiling with the sound of Louis tapping his fingers against the keyboard in the background, there is not much else that could be done, and he is painfully aware of that.

 

He is sure he dozed off for some seconds before he was unceremoniously awaken by Louis shaking him.

"I have the perfect one for you"  "Did I ask for it?" Zayn says sighing and rubbing his eyes sitting up.

"C'mon Zayn! It can be fun! Let's make it more interesting then...let's make it a bet, you bear with it for at least five minutes and make some bucks, huh?" Louis, the manipulative little shit, has amazing ways of getting to anyone, and is not like it is an extremely hard task, and money is never not welcomed when you are a broke college student with desperate need of art materials.

"Deal" Zayn says and grabs Louis phone when it is handed to him. "So I just...call? How are the payment procedures?"

"They will make you put the money for the time combos first, I'll take care of it here, see? Is a good deal, I'm the one spending my card's money while you get off on the phone"

"Wasn't I getting the boyfriend-ish role play?" Zayn smirks and Louis just waves a dismissive hand at him.

 

 

Zayn doesn't know what to expect out of this, he didn't have an idea, a warning even, and Louis seemed to enjoy the panic on his face when the phone call was answered, some soft music playing before a robotic kind of voice operator guided him through payment and time combo selections, Louis giving him a thumb up and presumably getting the money in, while they make Zayn hold on for a little bit more.

“Hi, babe, what can I help you out with today?”

Zayn sure as hell wasn’t expecting this voice on the other line, this low, raspy, shiver worthy voice that almost made his toes curl, he really doesn’t know what this guy’s profile on the page says — _thanks to Louis not letting him see_ — but it doesn’t really matter because this guy definitely has the perfect voice for this job.

“Uh?” Not too eloquent, but that was the only thing Zayn managed to get out, and it really wasn’t helping his composure that on the other line; the guy chuckles, Zayn is sure his toes really did curl this time.

“First time? Doesn’t matter, we can start as slow as you want, babe...” the guy continues, and Zayn really shouldn’t be feeling this aroused by a simple voice, or someone calling him babe — _specially since Zayn himself calls everyone ‘_ babe’ _and the word should have already lost meaning for him, it apparently haven’t_ — but he can’t help it, really.

“Why don’t you start telling me something about you? What do you usually like, what do you like to do...or what do you like someone to do to you?”

Zayn blushes, he honest to God blushes over a sex operator phone call, and when he looks at the side Louis is giving him the hugest grin and thumbs up, but he looks half lidded and about to pass out while Zayn is suddenly completely sober and awake, so at least his embarrassment is not going to be remembered tomorrow by anyone else but himself.

“I just...I don’t know how to do this...” he admits softly, hopes the phone sex operator doesn’t laugh at him with his phone sex operator friends later, talking about the awkward and pathetic client he got tonight while they do whatever they do. “And I don’t even know if I’m comfortable talking about sex with a stranger” he has done it now, wrote his name on the most ridiculously pathetic clients list that had ever called, who in the world would call a phone sex operator company to just say they are not comfortable talking about sex; when that’s exactly the objective of this all.

The guy was quite for some seconds, and Zayn had to check if he didn’t hang up on him.

“Well, you don’t need to, if you don’t want to, this is about you, and you can do it however you want...” he has such a calm soothing way of talking, the combination of that with the pure liquid sex his voice is; makes a killingcombination. “We can just talk, would it help if I start, just go on about some things, would that make you more comfortable? Treat this as if it was just a normal friendly conversation, yeah?”

Zayn nods, at first, then remembers the guy can’t see him and voices a soft ‘yes’ and that apparently seals it, because the guy starts and seems to be impossible to stop. For all he talks slowly, takes way too long to just finish one sentence, and seems to just jump from one topic to another completely different. He also has this monotone that is both relaxing and slightly tiresome, he actually does talk a lot, and the scariest part is; that Zayn doesn’t mind. He decides then and there that he can go like this for hours, way longer than the time combo, than Louis’ bet, he can hear about this guy’s day, and the white cat with the black spot over his eye and left ear he saw this morning, and just all the other random topics he goes over, for the rest of the night, and he does. At some point, he slides the laptop from Louis’ side — _who is already sound asleep_ — and books himself the largest time pack, and actually kept adding more and more minutes as the night passes and the guy kept talking.

He is not even sure at what time he did end the conversation, but at some point he had, and then fell asleep, and now that is morning, he starts feeling a slight pit of guilt about spending so much money Louis didn’t authorize him to, but he is going to apologize, let his best mate yell at him, and then pay him once he gets his next pay check.

 

 

 

 

It took Zayn less than forty-eight hours to fall back into it. This time, he didn’t even have Louis to blame, or not being on his right mind, but he decided not to even try to come up with an excuse to himself and just go for it. He spent two and a half hours looking at his screen all bright showing the phone sex operator page, which, luckily, still was on his browsing history because he couldn’t really remember the name at first. Besides its not like he just wants a random one, he wants the exact same person, and he is creating himself a damn account just for it. The guy didn’t really offer a name to be referred to, his profile was a total of a bad pun as a description and the interests he has, and what he can offer on his time.

God save him but Zayn calls, he really does. It was probably the most torturous seconds of his life, while he waited once the connection was made and payment procedures all settled, just hearing the waiting tone, and if he was one of those people that sweat while being nervous he would be sitting on a puddle right now. He honestly is that bad. Getting anxious over a phone call to a sex operator that has so many clients in just one night that of course wouldn’t remember Zayn almost two nights later.

 

He was wrong, melted chocolate voice owner remembers him, he actually does, probably because Zayn’s approach and shyness was the same and he must not get this many pathetic clients. Creepy clients yes, pathetic looser ones; probably not. And he doesn’t even sound the slightest thrown off when Zayn suggest if they can do it the way they did it the other night. The guy loves talking, apparently, because he gives Zayn half a second to get ready for it before he starts rambling. However this time, he asks too, just about Zayn’s day, if he ate something really nice, if he did something fun, and just went on and on in a way Zayn found impossible to completely keep up with but endearing as hell.

 

 

 

Zayn is not so sure how long it has been — _well he is, but he is trying not to think about that, he allows himself to notice it has been at least a couple of weeks though_ — but he has been talking to his phone sex operator daily now, the second call ended on a third one and the third one on an actual schedule, an specific time booked for Zayn's call, he was now an official client, and honestly, not so sure how to feel about it.

Now the guy just greets him in glee, knows exactly it is him before Zayn could even mutter a word, and now Zayn has a name too, he leveled from being the amazing voice owner, now he is Harry, because that's the name he was offered after the fifth call. Zayn himself never tried to hide his own name, gave it right away, a small voice on the back of his mind reminding him he jumped into giving it because he needed to hear it on Harry's tongue, needed to hear how it rolled out of his mouth, he certainly wasn't disappointed, there is no one that says his name quite like that, no one could ever measure to that.

 

 

Tonight, he was actually just half listening to Harry's ramble, his voice being more like a lullaby as Zayn feels himself slowly drifting away, he has been so tired lately, this new nightly thing fucking up his biological clock, is not that Zayn has ever done that great with mornings, but now he was being worse.

"Zayn...? Are you there?"

 "Hmm?" he mumbles, then nods to whatever Harry said next.

“Zayn, please don’t tell me you are nodding...” it’s an amused tone, definitely sounds amused, and it makes Zayn smile for whatever reason. “Babe, if you are that tired, we can leave this here tonight, you need to rest”

“No, wait, I’m fine...” probably the yawn following that doesn’t help his point, but at least Harry can’t see him struggling to keep his eyes open. “I just...I have been so tired lately, I fell asleep at class today, I actually drooled on my paper, that was by far the most embarrassing class situation I’ve ever been on...” He smiles again.

“That’s not good, you know that right? You need your rest, Zayn, specially at night, your body needs it, healthy sleep and rest is critical, you’ll need it to retain information and actually learn at classes...” Harry is still talking, justifying more and more why Zayn can’t keep doing himself that, and he is cute honestly, although a tad hypocrite since he is the one with a night shift job.

“I know...” he is not sure what pushed him to say it, maybe it was the sleep daze he was in, or just the fact that he was apparently missing a brain to mouth filter that night. “Is worth it...because I’m talking to you, and I don’t mind missing sleep if I get to hear you, I will miss it, if I give it up”

The other line stayed silent for some seconds, maybe a minute, Zayn was sure he was now a second away from really falling asleep, but he hears Harry, when he talks again, loud and clear. “Then maybe we should start talking at more convenient hours...”

“You have morning shifts too?”

 “No, but I’m sure I’ll miss your voice too, if I give this up”

That’s how he ends up with Harry’s actual personal number, and how he ended up giving his in return.

 

 

 

 

At some point, Zayn realized that his conversations with Harry became the highlight of his day, and as much as the small voice on his head wants to make him think about it being slightly — _a lot_ — pathetic to be pinning over an illusion, a bigger part of himself didn't even want to hear the start of it. He was holding onto this with all of himself, fighting tooth and nail to keep it up. Because it wasn't just business anymore, in between long conversations and not paying for all of them anymore; it became a lot more, it has to mean a lot more.

Louis started worrying about him, and when he does so — _as everything he does really_ — he is extremely loud about it, he wouldn't just settle for worried looks and shoulder pats, he decides he has to do something about it, and that's what Zayn has been fearing. That's what he has been trying to avoid, but there is just enough days he can escape Louis before he is getting inevitably caught. He got to admit, though, it is slightly his fault, he maybe shouldn't have told Louis about the whole Harry thing, should have kept it as his own fantasy, but admittedly, Zayn has never been the best at masking and hiding his feelings from his face, specially every time he receives a text or something from the phone sex operator, who has really became way more than that. Oh god, Louis was right, he really is pathetic enough to need the whole boyfriend experience role-play, look at how gone he is now.

"You need to get laid" of course, that's how Louis starts it.

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern" Zayn retorts, keeps his eyes on his book, he is not even pretending to pay attention to the movie Louis brought as an excuse to do this.

"I'm serious, and I, as your unconditional best mate, may have the solution.." "My _hero_ "

Louis ignores his sarcastic comment for the sake of keeping up with his idea. "I think you should start dating, and don't even try to convince me otherwise, Zayn, because pinning over an illusion is not healthy."

Zayn looks up at him at that, but Louis shakes his head, he knows how vulnerable Zayn can feel when he is being faced like this, like he is doing something wrong.

"Look, I'm just worried about you, okay? I'm not judging what you do; I'm not trying to say there is anything wrong there. But you are not doing anything good to yourself either. You talk to him every day, and I can see the way your whole face brightens up when he contacts you, but you don't really know him, Zayn, you can't fall in love with a virtual someone, even though I know you must be sharing your real self there. You couldn't be sure he is doing the same, you couldn't tell if he is telling the truth. You are not moving on meeting him either Zayn, and I know, I so know you agree with me, that's the reason you are not even trying to meet him. You don't want to confirm what we're both afraid of, that this all was just an illusion and nothing else, you think this makes it easier, that he can't break your heart this way.”

Zayn can't really say anything, is not that he is out of words; it goes more along with the fact that he really does know Louis is right, they both do, and it hurts, just slightly.

"So, please, humor me here, just go along with my plan, you don't have anything to loose" Louis' smile is so bright honestly, and Zayn doesn't find it on his heart to tell him no again, and maybe he would actually regret asking him to continue.

 

At the end, Louis' idea was to set Zayn up on blind dates, he said Zayn had nothing to fear, they have been friends since primary school after all —when Louis commented how cool Zayn's Spider-Man tee was and then just sat besides him, Zayn was seriously awkward but with Louis it was just easy, he didn't need to make conversation at all, then it was just natural— so he knows perfectly well what kind of guys can be paired up with him, plus, he has been there since his first boyfriend anyway.

It was such a bad idea, Zayn can honestly say he predicted so, but confirming his suspicions doesn't really make it any better —well, later on telling Louis 'I

told you so' would probably help matters— because he is still having to go through this.

 

 

The first two guys weren't bad, he gotta give Louis that, definitely fit, and quite nice, but they would always do something that would set Zayn off, maybe their voices weren't as deep as he was hoping for, maybe they wouldn't make bad jokes that make Zayn laugh anyway, they won't talk about stray cats on their ways home, and they don't make Zayn want to hear them talk for hours.

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn laughs as Harry tells him about the client he got at the bakery today, because he actually has two more part time jobs he does in between classes before his night shift at the phone sex operator one. His favorite one of all them apparently is the bakery, is not exactly what he wants to do with his life, but is a nice thing to spend time on, plus; he has assured he can make the best cinnamon rolls in the world, which Zayn would maybe suggest he would need to try if that wouldn't imply things he doesn't want to discuss.

"Don't laugh, is a serious matter, Ze," Harry huff on the other line. "I had to make a whole new batch of cupcakes because this person decides pink frosting wasn't really what she was having on mind anymore, even though I wrote it down perfectly when she ordered them yesterday"

"Why didn't you tell her that then?"

"It was for her daughter's birthday! Who now likes purple more! I'm not a monster that would deny purple frosting to a little girl... I just made new ones" Harry says, and Zayn can imagine the grin on his face while he says that last part, is funny though, because he hasn't even seen pictures of Harry, he doesn't know how he looks, he can still imagine at least. "What about you? Are you still taking Brooklyn to the play date?"

"I am, actually" Zayn assures, crosses his legs under himself and start playing with a loose strand on his covers. "Caroline is gonna drop her off later, so I'm going to have arms full of my talkative little baby girl in two hours, and I'm certainly looking forward to it" he smiles fondly at that. "Sometimes she makes me think of my little sister, I don't know why Safaa needed to grow up, she is already letting Waliyha put make up on her, that needs to stop"

Harry chuckles then, and Zayn has to bit his lip, is still overwhelming how much Harry's voice does it for him.

"Yeah, how terrible of her..." He can again hear that grin on his voice, he wishes he can see, with all his heart, wishes he can see the way Harry's face would express his emotions. He wants to know if he is good at hiding them, or if they just break through his face like he can't control it.

"Now you are the one laughing at some serious matter," Zayn complains, completely lightheartedly of course, the smile attached to his words fairly evident.

"Then I guess we're even" Harry retorts. Then he starts talking about how he is going to cat-sit for his neighbor Mrs. Robin, an old lady he sees every morning when he gets out for work and that Harry says will probably pour a whole bottle of holy water over him if she knows about his nightly job, but is overall really sweet and offers cookies from time to time.

 

And how can Zayn really focus at all on any of the guys Louis wants to set him up with? When he has Harry's quirkiness, his weird sense of humor, his slow deep rumble, his stories that don't really make sense, the cute way he refers to his family or animals, just everything he has to offer, and this might not be real, but it feels like it. Of course he doesn't tell Harry about the dates, is not like Harry has ever talked about his personal love life either, and they don't really talk about clients or how he is with them, if he is as sweet as he is with Zayn, it might be because Zayn doesn't really want to know, he prefers to keep it like this.

* * *

 

 

 

The third guy didn't even ask Zayn about his day, didn't want to know how he did with his last project or if he looks at the stars and wish he could actually count them all, and maybe is a bit unfair to just expect the guy to repeat all the questions Harry had asked, but feels impossible not to want it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Have you ever thought about meeting?" Harry asks once, just randomly, he does this, just talks about any topic he can think of even if it is not related with the one they were on before. But this one takes Zayn by surprise.

"Have you?"

"Sometimes..." Comes Harry's reply some seconds later, is really late, somewhere in between midnight and sunrise, yes, it is Harry's phone sex shift, and maybe Zayn keep paying for Harry's time at nights even though he doesn't need to, even though he can have it at mornings, but he can't help it, wanting to hear Harry relax and be almost asleep because he knows Zayn is not just another client, and he can let go. He knows, too, how Harry gets at these times, how he is all slow drawls and deep thoughts. "But if I'm being honest, I don't even know what to expect of it, I can't stop thinking about you, how it would be to have you in front of me and not to just dream about it anymore, I'm not sure I'm ready"

"Then we should wait..." Zayn whispers back, receives a hum in response. Maybe he doesn't voice it, his own fears, but he never encourages these ideas, he never let them go farther than a random comment, so maybe Harry already figured it out.

* * *

 

 

 

The fourth guy has to be the worst of them all, period.

This time Zayn has a legitimate reason for it, this guy doesn't even try to conceal his intentions, he honest to God thinks he already got it on the bag, that Zayn is actually going home with him after this, and Zayn isn't even sure what got him on that mindset.

They met at this bakery/cafe place a friend of Liam's teammate told said lad, and since Liam and Louis has been seeing each other for some weeks Louis is set on believing the sun comes out of the guy's ass, he takes his opinion like the highest ones, hence the date was settled to be there by Louis himself, he honestly takes this all too seriously, doesn't even let Zayn suggest places. Then, they picked a table, correction, the guy — _his name was probably Mark, or Mike, well it was something with an M at least, Zayn put an effort to remember at least that much_ — picked it, even before Zayn could suggest they take the one by the window, the guy just walked past him and sat down on the one he thought more convenient, and okay maybe it is not such a bad thing, but it already settled a bad start.

The guy — _admittedly, maybe Zayn should make a harder effort on remembering his name_ — talk too much about himself, he hasn't asked one single question since this started. Zayn hasn't done anything more than nod in the correct places and try his hardest not to roll his eyes. And maybe there on one of his life stories was the reason of why he thinks he already got Zayn wrapped around his finger, and Zayn just really didn't bother on listening to remember which one it was, or maybe he is taking Zayn's fake smiles and well placed nods as approval or interest? Maybe he thinks Zayn's bored stare is bedroom eyes? It is impossible to be sure, honestly, but one thing is sure; this guy is truly _horrible_ at reading people.

Zayn has been inspecting all the possible exits on the past minutes, he really has already come out with a whole bathroom window escapade and they haven't even been handed the menus yet.

As if it was a cue, a waiter comes to them, and Zayn was too focused on the amazing napkins patterns —he has became a master of distracting himself in ten minutes of the worst date he has ever had— to even hear him approaching, or what he said, there was just a menu suddenly in front of him and he took it eagerly, it means another source of distraction.

The waiter comes back minutes later, Zayn's date says his order before the lad can even ask so he just writes it down before giving Zayn his attention. When Zayn looks up, he meets green eyes and a relaxed smile, waiter is actually extremely good looking and has the sweetest smile, which gets wider and shows fucking dimples because apparently he notices Zayn is staring, it wouldn't take a genius really.

"Uhm, yeah, large black coffee and..." He frowns a little, he wants a pastry, he has always had a sweet tooth after all, but there are so many options that it makes it difficult to choose.

"I would recommend you the cinnamon rolls, they are our speciality, you know, love as secret ingredient and all" Dimpled waiter offers, he is still grinning as wide when Zayn returns his eyes at him, and there is this glint in his eyes, this way he is so focused on Zayn, waiting for something, probably his order though. His voice, his voice is just...it rivals Zayn's favorite one, it makes him think of Harry again, and he is starting to notice everything does.

"Then I guess I can't miss out on them, I want one" Zayn answers, offers his own tentative smile. The way dimpled waiter beamed at him was blinding though, and then he is gone.

"You have a nice smile" the guy says — _seriously, what was his name_ — And it actually shocks Zayn, because that was a nice compliment. "And nice eyes too" he is getting bonus points now. "Honestly, you are actually prettier than any girl I have seen before"

There goes nothing, is like Zayn can't even help the way his face fell and his left eyebrow raised, of course he had to go and ruin it when he was getting slightly better, Zayn should go back to the bathroom window plan. Seriously though, what is wrong with him?

Dimpled waiter comes back before Zayn could plan on killing the guy — _now his awful date is honestly staying as “the guy” because he is not even worth a name_ —Dimples doesn't have their orders yet, but he set some cookies in the middle of the table saying it is on the house, they apparently gift them sometimes, that's nice. Except that the guy takes them before Zayn could, and dimpled waiter didn't look pleased by that but he forces himself to leave once more.

All through the rest of the date, Zayn notices dimpled waiter coming to their table a lot, just asking if they want something else, or passing by at least, and he wouldn't normally be that concerned about a waiter's movement but now he is in desperate need of distracting factors and well, dimpled waiter is really nice to look at, and he looks even nicer when flexing his arm and some pretty muscles bulge up as he wanders around with his trail. He was becoming more than enough for Zayn to consider this date not a complete failure.

Except when, the guy, attacks again, this time making some extremely ignorant comment that had Zayn gripping the edge of the table so he wouldn't reach to strangle him, and that was it honestly, that was the last push Zayn needed to tell him to fuck off already. He didn't use those two _exact_ words, he was kind on letting him down and making sure he understand the date needed to end, until the guy mentioned not even having a good time anyway and Zayn couldn't hold the two words anymore. The guy was finally gone.

"Of course" Zayn snorts when he realizes he left without paying his part of the bill, but right now he couldn't really be mad about it when the fact that he left was more than enough to bright up his mood.

"Do you..." Dimpled waiter starts before he looks at the empty chair, and Zayn asked for the bill. "You need two different checks?"

"No, actually, I'm all alone, he is not in the bathroom" Zayn chuckles.

"He left?"

"Yep, and I can't be more relieved, cheers" Zayn says animatedly and smiles at dimpled waiter, who looks cute with his concerned face honestly.

"He really did leave you?" He asks, as if he wants to confirm, and Zayn nods again. "I can't...he is an asshole, I mean, sorry, I probably shouldn't say this but he is" he sits down then, in front of Zayn, who looks curious and amused. "That's all I have been thinking about through the whole time, he is an asshole that somehow scored a date with you, and then he left"

"I kicked him out" Zayn says, unable to stop a small laugh. "He is an asshole, I haven’t got the time to waste with him, so I told him to fuck off" he shrugs. Dimpled waiter laughs, slightly loud, and his laugh is higher than his voice, dorky, and so damn familiar, it makes shivers go down Zayn's spine.

"Well, then, I'll stop cursing him and maybe will just congratulate you" he offers a hand; Zayn rolls his eyes but shakes it. "I'm glad you know you are worth so much more, Zayn"

Zayn freezes, drops waiter's hand like it burned him, he is sure he hasn't mentioned his name, and he hasn't seen this guy before, he is sure of that, he would remember if he had, he knows he would. "How..." He can't even elaborate really, because somehow he thinks he knows already, and he is just being slow at processing it.

"With how much we talk, I'm surprised you didn't recognize my voice, I guess you weren't really focusing enough" dimpled waiter smiles, and then taps at his name tag. It reads _'Harry'_ and how Zayn was dumb enough not to notice will always remind a mystery.

 

 

Well, his name is really Harry, which settled a good start. Dimpled waiter was Zayn's Harry, and he apparently recognized Zayn from the start. That would explain the looks and smiles, when Zayn asked him how, Harry blushed but explained that he searched for him. Zayn realized that he did tell Harry his last name as well so it wouldn't be so hard. Harry actually confessed feeling like quite the stalker, with what he did, but Zayn assured that he would have done the same.

"I saw you, is hard not to, you made everything else stop" Harry says, eyes on his fingers that are over the table. "I remember thinking that the pictures I saw of you couldn't be real, that you couldn't be real honestly, but then you walked inside here, like you don't even care about probably causing me a heart attack"

Zayn blushes darkly, but he snorts to cover those giddy feelings. "Well aren't you a hopeless romantic?"

Harry grins, and finally looks back at Zayn's eyes, "I am, I really am, I have more great lines too"

"I'm sure." Zayn laughs. "You look like you have them all written down even, and I'm sure they even work for you, with the dimples and all."

"You like dimples then?" Harry leans forward, smile flirty now. "And the lines do work usually, it wouldn't matter though; if they don't work on you"

Zayn can't help but laugh again, it feels so good, so natural and easy, and Zayn doesn't feel this usually, is fun, and Harry has him loosing up as he had since they first started talking on the phone for real. "You will have to find out"

"I will, I definitely will try" Harry assures. "I would have tried them earlier on the phone as well, but I wasn’t sure that was something you’d want, and I felt slightly pathetic while wanting to chat up someone I probably wouldn’t ever get to meet. I would have been going on and on about your eyes already, if the fact that I looked you up wouldn’t have sounded creepy as hell.”

“I creep quite regularly” Zayn shrugs, a playful smile twitching up the corner of his mouth. “So, I wouldn’t really blame you. Honestly, I would have looked you up too, Harry, I just really didn’t have a clue to start with, more than a name... And, well, I wasn’t sure it was your real name after all...”

“I know, it was my fault I guess, I didn’t really give you more than just generic information about myself even when I knew you were giving me too much and I could tell you were honest, but I at least wanted to give you my real name. Like it somehow would make it slightly more even” the smile he offers then wasn’t as wide as the others, it looked nervous, and Zayn couldn’t help it; when he reached over the table and rested his hand over Harry’s, is a simple touch, but he at least wishes it communicates a lot more. Apparently it did, because Harry beams again, and it feels like staring straight to the sun.

“Harry!” a voice called from the side, and when they turned to follow it was coming from a pissed looking woman from behind the counter. “Get your ass back to work!”

“Alright, duty calls” Harry sighs, before he stands, he sends his most charming smile and salute who apparently is his boss, before focusing back on Zayn. “I’m free in half an hour, would you still be here by then?”

“I will” Zayn assures, without a doubt, there is no way he is giving this up, the opportunity to get to know the man with the voice and stories he already fell for.

 

 

Harry was actually dismissed ten minutes earlier; his boss was rolling her eyes half the time of the rest of his shift, and Zayn was trying hard not to laugh, because the poor woman was putting up with a lot. Harry was being a mess, messing orders and almost dropping a coffee once, but he is cute, and has a killer smile that got him out of trouble and excused early, even though Zayn suspects that last part was more about his boss being desperate to kick him out for today.

 

Harry talks as much in person, but Zayn realizes he still doesn’t mind when it is him, he asks a lot too, even though Zayn kind of thinks there is nothing left that he hasn’t already told him. They walk around, go for ice cream, it feels like a first date and at the same time it doesn’t, because it is already familiar, the way they fall into whatever this is, like it can’t be stopped. They go over the serious stuff as well, because there is a silent agreement about wanting to do this right, to start like it should be. Harry confesses he hasn’t done something like this with a client before, and it takes the weight of the doubt off Zayn’s shoulders, he says he is flirty, that’s part of who he is, but he has never wanted to try so hard like he is right now. He is honest and straightforward with what he wants, he doesn’t want to just mess around, says he has been dreaming about Zayn too much already to let this go, and Zayn can’t be happier about reciprocating the same feelings. He really does have lots of lame pick up lines, Zayn is still sure about them working for him.

“Would it be too much if I ask if you want to go back to mine to continue this conversation?”

Harry actually looks cute when he is nervous, how he can go from extreme confidence to big eyed doubt in seconds when it comes to making sure he is doing this right for Zayn, it’s sweet that he really thinks Zayn deserves soft sure steps.

“So no pick up line for this?”

“I could try, but I don’t think they are good enough to try and take you home, better go with the truth, yeah?” There it is, all the confidence back, and the dimples Zayn so wants to poke.

“That sounded an awfully lot like a line” Zayn snorts. “But I guess it’s good enough” he shrugs, and smile, makes the first move to take Harry’s hand in his, gives a reassuring squeeze that has Harry leading the way walking quicker than he has this whole time, and he has really long legs so Zayn had to almost run to keep up the pace.

 

Harry’s place was almost the same size Zayn’s is, but a lot neater, he got some candles around and Zayn is reminded of the time Harry told him about loving the scented ones and taking baths with lots of them lighten up, he’s got a yoga mat in the corner too, and some art pieces Zayn is sure he would have to take off the walls if his family members come to visit. He hasn’t realized until now, that it all is very Harry. That all the conversation he thought were just an illusion were actually giving him a good look inside of Harry’s head, he might not have shared his last name, or specific information, but he opened up just as much, he gave as much, as good and as real as Zayn was. It hits him all once, that it always have been real, but now he can put his fingers on it.

“What?” Harry asks softly, when he catches the way Zayn is looking at him. “Zayn? Are you okay, babe?” he smiles, and Zayn smiles back, shakes his head, and moves forward in one swift movement that have them both slightly taken a back.

 

He is kissing Harry, right now, and he was the one taking the first step once more, he has Harry’s endlessly soft curls under his fingers, he can feel his pillowy lips underneath his own, they are still not really moving, almost just breathing each other in, but Harry doesn’t take much longer to get with the program. Letting out the softest sigh before he is welcoming the kiss. Then he has everything, and it is better than he could ever have fantasized about, he’s got Harry’s hands on his back, down his side, everywhere really, and his lips exploring Zayn’s just as eager. He pulls a bit on the curls in between his fingers, earning himself a groan and more fervent open mouthed kiss —he needs to remember the pulling on hair thing for later as well—

“Your...room...where?” Zayn whispers in between kisses, not entirely coherent, but who can really blame him? When he has the reason of his fantasies now becoming real, and being not just that, but also the most attractive man Zayn has laid eyes on, as well as the sweetest, and certainly an ace kisser.

“Yeah, room” Harry agrees, hands going lower on Zayn’s back until he is gripping his thighs and urging him up, Zayn goes more than willingly.

They kissed a lot more on their way there, Harry manages to hit his hip against furniture, press Zayn so hard against a wall that a framed picture hanging there ended on the floor, and they laughed a lot making it hard to keep kissing but doing it anyway. Somehow they made it to the bed without major accidents, and then it wasn’t as funny anymore, the main objective to free skin as soon as possible, so the clothes were flying across and landing somewhere around without they really caring as much.

Zayn was getting drunk on Harry, on the way his mouth taste and the sight of him, his hands feeling the smooth of his skin, the hard firm plans of his chest and lines of his abs, the softer parts around his hips, his broad shoulders and back, the way the muscles rolled there when Harry leans to kiss over Zayn’s neck, licking his chest piece like he wants to taste the ink. He feels big and heavy over Zayn’s smaller frame, like he is blanketing his form completely, like he can pin him there forever and Zayn would let him, he really would let him. Harry has so many tattoos as well, big slightly ridiculous pieces like a butterfly on his stomach, swallows on his chest, but Zayn would have to admit the fact that he pulls them off, they look good on him. Everything looks good on him, Zayn is sure he can look at Harry’s body forever and wouldn’t ever get tired of exploring it, and maybe Harry is having similar thoughts about Zayn’s because he is licking everywhere and mumbling compliments against his skin. Zayn doesn’t want him to ever stop, want Harry’s lips branding themselves everywhere, like the pair on his chest, the ones Harry tried to fit his own against, like they belong there instead.

“You are so beautiful, Zayn, I was honest when I told you I didn’t think you could be real, I still can’t believe it, with how amazing you look right now, on my bed, waiting for me like you really want me...” Zayn feels breathless, with Harry’s eyes roaming over him, his heavy hungry gaze not leaving any part of Zayn out his sight, he looks wolfish even, like he wants to eat Zayn whole.

Fuck, he should get to it honestly, and apparently Zayn says as much because Harry chuckles and his fingertips trace down his chest to his hip, thumbs over the hipbones as his hands grabs him, almost big enough to make Zayn feel like he can wrap around him completely. “Patience, babe” he says, eyes locking with Zayn’s once more before he leans down again, tracing the heart on Zayn’s hip with the tip of his tongue before licking all the way up to his chest again, never breaking the eye contact. Zayn curses and it just makes Harry smirk before licking his way down once more.

 

No one should look as beautiful when sucking cock; honestly, no one should look like Harry does, all big green eyes, flushed cheeks and pretty red mouth taking Zayn down all the way, showing off his lack of gag reflex and making Zayn arch his back off the mattress. Just to get a big hand on his lower abdomen, holding him down while Harry continues his ministrations. He is embarrassingly close to coming already, pulling on Harry’s curls, he can hear someone whimpering and it takes him a couple more seconds to realize it is actually him, torn in between begging for more or wanting him to stop. At the end Harry is the one deciding for them, letting Zayn slip out of his mouth with a wet sound that has Zayn moaning once more, before reaching on his nightstand drawer, for a condom and a small bottle of lube that he rest next to Zayn’s shoulder.

He's got Zayn panting and moaning on two of his fingers not so long after, slurping on the head of his cock as a distraction before he gets one more inside, and then he just moves lower, uses one hand to push one of Zayn’s leg back and against his chest while his eyes seem entranced by the sight down there, he cursed lowly, curl his fingers.

“You look so good, babe, so good...” Zayn can’t really formulate a word, let alone a sentence, so he just watches Harry watch him taking his fingers, push down on them and moaned once more when the man down there stretched them apart. “You ready, Zayn? You want it now?”

Zayn has probably been ready since the first finger and he nods eagerly to express so, but once Harry moves away to get himself ready Zayn can understand why he spent so much time making sure he was stretched enough. He is fucking big, and Zayn has already felt it while there were still just making out and rubbing against each other, but now he can see the real thing clearly, and it looks even more impressive than it has felt before. He is not above begging right now, so Harry better get it inside him already.

His wish was granted not long before, Harry slid inside him slowly, like testing the waters, his eyes focused on Zayn’s face so he would notice even the slight discomfort. Soft sweet words being whispered to Zayn, as encouragement as their bodies join, it still is a stretch to take him, but it feels mouthwateringly good. Zayn would never be able to get enough of this, of Harry filling him up so good, heavy and thick. Of the way Harry’s words crack a bit, how he curses lowly and praises Zayn like he honestly is the best thing he has ever felt. And as much as Harry talked at the start of it, he goes slightly out of words when they really get into it. Reduced to moans and groans, hands gripping Zayn’s hip and thigh tightly as his hips thrust at a delicious rhythm. Zayn, on the other hand, gets louder than before, no shame at all while asking for more, while calling Harry’s name like a mantra, and moaning because it feels like he is so close since the start.

It could have bee too soon or too late, but all he know is he is coming, Harry’s hand around his cock giving him that last push to the edge, and he is not even sure if he had blacked out for a second there, except that he feels Harry still moving inside him, until he reaches his peak as well, filling the condom inside Zayn.

“Stay the night, I’ll make you breakfast, I’ll make you lunch, I’ll make you dinner” Harry whispers against his hair, and Zayn smiles over the skin of his shoulder before nodding his head.

 

 

Zayn doesn’t just wake up to Harry, but to the amazing smell of breakfast and the surprise of it being there on the bed for him, the same green eyes that were lustfully looking at him hours ago now almost seeming like looking for approval as a beautiful soft smile adorns Harry’s features, and it certainly is something Zayn could maybe get used to.

“I remember you mentioning you can’t really function without black coffee, so I’ve got you that, then I brought some pastries since you got a sweet tooth, I’m assuming that too from our conversations, and I got you juice because it is important to get some vitamin C to start a morning” Harry says, quicker than Zayn has heard him talk before, reaching for a piece of fruit to eat, making his bottom lip all juicy slick, Zayn could kiss him, honestly, with how gorgeous he looks still naked and smiling like this is something he can get used to as well, but he is right, coffee first.

“Thank you” Zayn whispered before accepting the mug, this is definitely great coffee, a fancy brand that you get on cafés, probably the same brand from yesterday, not the shitty kind Zayn has on his cupboard and he is so thankful for this. “You are really sweet, Harry” it seems like a good thing to say, because Harry beams with the compliment, and Zayn would repeat in everyday if it means to keep Harry this content.

The food was completely gone not so long later, Zayn notices Harry mostly eat the fruit, juice, then tea and some whole grain toasts, but it is not surprising considering that time Harry talked an hour about kale’s properties. And the thing is that Zayn can’t honestly stop looking at him, can’t stop noticing every detail on the face he dreamed about meeting, on the body he will eagerly worship all over again, and just then he realizes, that he didn’t actually do much yesterday. Harry had his wicked way with him, not that he would ever complain not having came that hard ever in his life, but there is so much Zayn wants to taste and feel as well.

Harry was in the middle of saying something when Zayn moved to put the trail away, he got curious green eyes over him as Zayn basically crawls over him pushing Harry on his back.

“Zayn? What you doing?”

“I think you are smarter than that, babe” Zayn answers, smiling as he leans to kiss him, it just seems to get better every time. He pulls on Harry’s bottom lip and then let it go before moving to press a string of kisses to his jawline and down his throat. “You got me such a nice breakfast, and I’m trying to show my gratefulness” he looks up at Harry one last time before definitely moving down.

 

“Fuck, Zayn...” This has to be his favorite way of hearing Harry, with how much Zayn loves his voice he has classified the different tones over the months, but this has to be the top of his list, saying Zayn’s name, lowly, when Zayn got his cock on his mouth. It sends shivers down his spine and he closes his eyes before taking more, using his hand to cover what he can't get with his lips, his free hand keeping Harry from thrusting up because as much as he’d want Harry fucking his mouth, right now he just want to do it at his pace, taste the precome oozing from the tip, tracing the vein with his tongue, and just feeling Harry squirming under him.

He really took it at his pace, makes it all messy and wet until there is a mix of spit and precome dripping down his chin and Harry is spasming slightly. He pulls off then, and sits up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I don’t want to make you come like this though, want to ride you, is that okay?”

“Fuck yes, why are you even asking?” Harry says quickly reaching for the same drawer again as Zayn laughs. “You are gonna put a show on for me, babe?”

“You have no idea” Zayn takes the needed objects from him and make him lay down again. “You are gonna watch and enjoy, I’m doing the work this time, babe”

He is still fairly open from last night, but just makes sure it would go smoothly using two fingers on himself, keeping his eyes on Harry, who apparently can’t decide what he wants to look at more, Zayn’s face or the fingers disappearing inside him. He felt ready enough some minutes later and reaches for the condom to slide it on Harry, coating him with more lube as well, and when everything seemed good, he went to straddle the other man, not facing him though, sitting over his hips, backside facing harry as his hand reached back to still him and lower himself there, his other hand on Harry’s thigh for leverage. Once he was completely seated, he wiggles a little adjusting, hearing Harry’s low curse at the same time at his hands rest on Zayn’s hip.

This time they were both loud, Zayn was moaning every time he went down and it was perfectly aimed, and Harry was praising the sight with so many dirty words that would have Zayn blushing if he wasn’t more focused on other things. He leaned forward, both hands over Harry’s calves as he bounced quicker, harder, feels Harry’s hands going down to his ass now, spreading him to have a better look.

“Fucking hell, Zayn, look at you, you take me so well, baby” his thumbs reached deeper, feeling Zayn’s rim stretched around his cock, he rubs the pad over it and Zayn comes with a cry, still riding and clenching until Harry follows not so long after.

 

It took them some minutes to recover their breathes completely, pleased smiles on their faces and sweat down their skins. Zayn can feel himself open and wet and the dirty knowledge of it makes him smile even more and reach for Harry’s hands to intertwine their fingers in between them. They have been talking a lot, maybe right now is time to let the soft touches and caresses do the job, now that they can.

 

 

 

 

 

Harry didn’t really plan on quitting his nightly job, and Zayn didn’t plan on asking him to, they talked about it after the third date, and it was fine. He stopped being ‘ _pathetic’_ and now Louis can’t bother him about dating anymore, because he already is, he doesn’t need the boyfriend fantasy; he got the real thing now.

Some time after, long months later on, they ended up finding a flat bigger than the ones they owned, that has a nice roof for Niall to pee from when Louis suggest it, and that is theirs. Zayn can suck Harry off at nights while he is in the phone faking being turned on by some stranger asking for it, and is honestly not bad at all. Everyone that calls has a different kind of fantasy, and they all search for Harry for the relaxed boyfriend-ish kind of thing, and he can deliver, but is just that, it has never been more than that, except for that one client he has on his bed now, Zayn, who knows because he is the one hearing the ‘ _I love you’s_ ’ every night.

 


End file.
